The Oddest of Ways
by A touch of
Summary: Duo is going on a mission for Preventers. Trowa is going to, but as his wife/husband? A new terrier is threatening the peace once more, and its not just the Earth and Colonies that may be shaken. What will happen when two of the former pilots pretend for months? Will feelings arise? Rated for language and possible blood shed and sexual content 2x3 1xR - Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story taken from the premises of Clara Barton's Relicum- I will remove this story upon Clara Barton's request.

::I do not Own Gundam Wing::

The Year as After Colony 201 – 6 years after the Eve Wars.

If this was life after the wars, Trowa wanted to live back in the war. Back to being a mercenary; on the battlefield fighting the Alliance, and Oz. He wanted the familiar feel of a cockpit seat belt over his chest and the feel of his weapons firing.

Not sitting down on his couch trying to explain to the woman that he had dated, or attempt to date the reasons why he couldn't take the next step with her. He had tried so hard to put the war behind him. But she wasn't battle trained, she didn't even know how to carry a gun, let alone fire one. She was an art director at a museum.

"You're what Trowa?" she asked and reached out. "I feel like I don't know anything about you and it has been a year… what's wrong?" Her voice was gentle and concerned.

He shook his head not sure how to explain it to her when his cell rang. He looked at the number and answered it. "Heero."

"New mission," he said simply.

"ETA twenty minutes," he replied.

"Copy," Heero answered and hung up the phone. The woman, Melissa, looked at him worried.

"Another mission?" she asked. Trowa nodded his head, "You know I worry about you when you go on these missions of yours. The war is over Trowa. You don't have to fight anymore; it's not your responsibility."

"It is," Trowa said.

"Trowa, I can't sit here and watch you leave on some mission, not knowing if you will be back," she said standing up with him, tears in her blue-purple eyes. "Trowa please don't leave again."

"I have too," Trowa whispered. He had wanted to end it with her. He knew that she didn't like him going on missions; he tried doing just the desk job like Heero. But it didn't work; he had spent his life holding a weapon.

"I won't…" she tried through tears, "I won't be here…" Trowa held her gaze, he nodded his head once. "Trowa you are okay with this? Do I mean that little?"

Trowa didn't feel like answering, so he didn't. Instead he turned grabbed his coat and headed towards his car to head to Preventers. The woman he left standing there. So he was an ass.

-break-

Walking into the hallway of the twenty-third floor of the Preventers building he paused when he saw Wufei standing outside the conference room. Trowa walked up beside him and looked through the window to see what he was looking at. He saw Heero Yuy sitting down looking over some papers and then he saw Duo Maxwell sitting beside him. His booted feet on the table and his hands behind his head, just like old times, only he didn't look like the fifteen year-old terrorist.

"Duo Maxwell?" Trowa asked, Wufei nodded his head.

"Don't know what he's here for," Wufei replied.

Trowa didn't reply as he walked into the room. He had remembered Heero making commits about him. They would be talking and Heero would say something Duo thought or said about the subject they had been on, so he had kept in contact with him. At least one of them did. Trowa hadn't really seen the former Deathscythe pilot since well, the ball the first year after the Eve Wars. If he thought about it, he hadn't really worked with or was around Duo that often during the wars.

"Heya Tro," Duo said as the man pulled out a chair and sat down in it.

"Hello Duo," Trowa greeted. "Why are you here?"

"That's what I would like to know," Wufei said as he walked into the room and took his seat.

"I'm allowed, chill out," Duo said and waved a hand of greeting to Wufei.

"That doesn't answer the question," Wufei replied. Trowa turned his head to look at him but didn't say anything as Duo shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands behind his head again.

Duo went to open his mouth when Commander Une walked in and quickly sat down and turned to the screen behind her. She clicked a button and a photo of a building and a man showed on the screen. The man was in his mid thirties from the look of him, with gray tinted brown hair and brown eyes. The building was a plain seven story colony building.

"This is Ryan De'Pual, leader and chairman of Zopedum Enterprises," she said and looked at the men around the table. "It is just rumor, but we must look into this. It's rumored that he had stored mobile suit and Gundam records and is currently trying to create a new fictional prototype of the massive weapons. The mission is to go in, find if this data is real, copy it, bring it back here so we can analyze it, and if it truly his dangerous, destroy it."

"So this is an undercover mission," Wufei said. Une nodded her head. "So why is he here?" He asked and pointed to Duo.

"Duo Maxwell is the leader of this covert operation. He's going to go as an engineer and go the direct route of looking around while his partner is going to take the more subtle way of getting information," Une explained. Wufei looked at Duo as he grinned at the Chinese man.

"Heero is his partner?" Trowa asked.

"No," Une said, "you are."

"Who am I going as?" he asked looking at the woman, but it was Duo who answered.

"Trophy wife… uh, husband, sorry Tro, gotta pretend ya swing that way…" Duo said with a wink.

"How is that suppose to help?" Wufei asked.

"Other than keeping Duo engaged and alive," Une pressed a button on her handheld remote. "This woman is Linda De'Pual, wife to Ryan, she is said to be the true back bone of the business. She's not really part of the business, and she holds social events for the wives and husbands of the higher ranking employees."

"What status is Duo?" Trowa asked.

"Master System Engineer," Duo answered. "I work directly with the systems and Mister De'Pual. I figure after a month or so he should trust me enough to look into more detailed areas of the systems."

"You're a Master Engineer?" Wufei asked.

"Yep, got my Doctorate to prove it," Duo answered him with a grin on his face.

"You went to school?" Wufei seemed shocked and truthfully so was Trowa. Heero didn't seem to be, neither was Une.

"Yep, EU," he said.

"Earth's University? How did you get there?" Wufei asked, now Trowa was truly shocked and his brows lifted.

"Tested in. It's amazing what ya learn when ya work with Sweepers and pilot a Gundam," Duo said with a wink. "Not so stupid now huh?"

Wufei crossed his arms and shook his head at Duo. "This mission may last for several months," Une said and pushed some papers towards Duo. "This is your marriage certificate, I need you both to sign it," she looked at Trowa who sat there with his arms folded over the table. "I also have a residence for you close to your place of work." She said and pushed keys towards Duo. He signed the paper and then pushed it and the pen to Trowa. "Trowa I have for you new ID and passport, you are now Trowa Maxwell for this mission." Trowa signed the certificate and then pushed it back towards Une. She would know what to do with it. Duo was looking over the information on the house they would be living at and then passed it to Trowa who looked it over.

It looked like one of Quatre's mansions; two stories a large yard and gate. "Can you afford this Maxwell?" Wufei asked as he looked at it.

"From what I was offered for the job I will be doing, I could have two of them," Duo answered. Wufei looked at him confused. "I was an ex-gundam pilot and I fought in two wars, I was part of Sweepers, they came towards me three times while I was going to school. I just said yes a week ago, I start next week. Heero and I talk so when I told him that Zopedum had reached out to me he asked me not to deny them right away. He talked to Une, and here we are."

Wufei nodded his head, at least happy with that answer. "Are you an official agent?" he asked. Duo nodded and pulled a badge out from his pocket.

"They cannot know this. Wufei and Heero are known Preventers. Trowa you are not that is why you were chosen for this mission." Une said watching Trowa. The former pilot seemed off. "Trowa are you alright?"

"Yeah buddy you look a little down," Duo agreed.

"I'm fine," he informed them and looked over the house and other information on Ryan and Linda De'Pual.

"Do you need to talk to Melissa?" Une asked.

"No," Trowa replied easily as he placed the pages together and then pushed them back towards Duo. The man looked at him; leaning forward with his chin resting on his hand he tapped his cheek with his index finger. Trowa met his gaze evenly.

"You two have a bit to talk about before your shuttle leaves tomorrow, make sure you are packed and ready to leave by then. Duo you are to keep in contact, Wufei will be your contact, you will not use Preventers number, Wufei has been issued a special phone for this mission and you will contact him through this phone. That information is in the folder. Heero you will keep an eye on the media and keep Wufei updated on any news." Une explained to them. "Dismissed."

Heero and Wufei stood up and left after Une through the doors. Trowa was looking over his new ID and passport. Duo leaned back in his chair and grinned wide at Trowa.

"How's it feel?" Duo asked.

Trowa looked up at him, "what feel?"

"Being married," Duo rolled his eyes and then stood up. Trowa shrugged. "Anything?"

"It's not a real marriage Duo," Trowa said and stood with him. Duo turned towards him as he pushed open the door to leave the room.

"Aw man, you take all the fun out of it," Duo pouted as they walked down the stairs. Even after years of peace, they still didn't trust elevators. "Who's Melissa?" Duo inquired as they walked out of the building and just stopped.

"I guess an ex-girlfriend," Trowa answered and looked at Duo.

"You guess? Oh man, that's bad Tro," Duo looked both ways. "Wanna get some bands?"

Trowa shrugged, "she didn't like me going on missions, she said she wasn't going to be at home when I got back," he informed Duo. It wasn't like he liked her anyway. "I guess it would help."

"Great! And then lunch or dinner or something," Duo followed Trowa to the parking lot. "Can I drive?" Trowa tossed the keys at him. "Really?" Duo questioned looking at the keys.

"It's not like trophy husbands drive," Trowa answered him and walked to the passenger's side. Duo unlocked the doors and got in. He laughed some as Trowa got in.

"Oh man, we're about the same height Tro," Duo said.

"I believe you are five centimeters taller now," Trowa countered. Duo was grinning as he chuckled. He drove out of Preventers parking lot and into the street. Trowa looked out the window watching the buildings and people pass by.

"I know we didn't really get to know each other during the war, but Heero says you're a good agent," Duo started as they waited at a light. Trowa turned to look at him. "Wufei also seems to like you. But I don't really know a whole lot about you. And we're married now…"

Trowa folded his arms and leaned back in the car seat. "I was a mercenary; I had no-name, until I became Trowa Barton and took over piloting the Gundam Heavyarms. Not much of a trophy husband," he informed Duo.

"Naw, you're perfect. A former war hero that also piloted a gundam, quite a catch if you ask me," Duo said, "and you're not bad looking either." Trowa didn't say anything else for a bit. "What kinda foods do you like?"

"Battle rations."

"Serious?" when there was no sound Duo asked differently, "what food other than battle rations?"

"I like pasta dishes," Trowa answered.

"Okay, I like Chinese food," Duo laughed a bit. "Umm, what is your favorite color?"

"Green."

"I guess mine is black, always had been," Duo pulled into a parking lot. "Animal?"

"Felines."

"I guess I could have guessed that too, I don't really have one, but cats are cool," he said as they got out of the car. "I guess you like turtle necks and jeans still huh?"

"Is there a point to these questions?" Trowa asked as he walked into the store from the door that Duo held open.

"Trying to get to know you a bit," Duo said as he let the door closed behind him. All around was glass cases filled with rings, pendants and many other things that were shiny.

"Hello," said a man from behind the counter. "How can I help you?"

"We're looking for wedding bands," Duo said and went to a case with bands.

"For your girlfriends?" the man asked.

"No, us," Duo answered easily. The man paused for a moment but nodded his head in understanding. He looked at Trowa who was looking at the cases over Duo's shoulder.

"Any style you are looking for?" he asked once he caught himself.

"Huh…"

"Something inlaid, nothing poking out it would bother during work, white gold, and simple," Trowa said, Duo looked over his shoulder at him, his braid fell off his shoulder as he lifted a brow.

"Catherine got married, has a child, little boy that is very protective of his mother, his name is Tristan," Trowa clarified.

"Who she get married to?" Duo asked.

"Maverick Jones, they still work at the circus."

The man had pulled out some rings for them to look at. They were simple, and elegant. They chose their bands. Duo said he'd pay for them, they had them sized and they walked out of the store with their wedding rings for the mission. Trowa got back into the passenger's seat as Duo got in to drive.

"Where is your house?" he asked. "You need to pack and we need to talk about the mission." Trowa gave him the address and Duo started off towards the house Trowa lived at.

"Do you like the colonies or Earth better?" Duo asked.

Trowa didn't answer for a minute, when Duo was about to ask again or answer with his own Trowa answered, "They both are nice, I prefer to live on Earth."

"I like Earth too, the stars sparkle," Duo said and then shook his head from a thought. "You may need to inform Cathy." Trowa nodded his head. "What song did we dance to at our wedding?"

"I don't know."

"Think of something Tro…"

Trowa shook his head, "A dream worth keeping," he answered. Duo looked at him curious. "It was one of the songs Catherine had picked out but didn't choose."

"You learned a lot of this wedding stuff from her huh?" Duo asked. Trowa nodded his head. Trowa turned his attention to the window again, it had been a while but he really didn't know what to say to Duo. He asked questions Trowa supplied the answers. This was all for a mission. It wasn't like this was going to be his life now. Duo seemed calmer then he did in the days of the war. Duo pulled into Trowa's drive way, and he noticed that Melissa's car was still there. Duo got out of the car and looked at the other one.

"Melissa still here?" he asked and kicked the tire of the other car.

"Seems so," Trowa replied and walked to the door and opened it. The woman stood up as soon as he entered and went to open her mouth when Duo walked in after him.

A Dream Worth Keeping – is by Sheena Easton and can be found here: .


	2. Chapter 2

::I do not Own Gundam Wing::

The Year as After Colony 201 – 6 years after the Eve Wars.

Mission – Duo and Trowa are to go undercover as a married couple of Zopedum Enterprises and try and track down information on hidden productions of mobile suits. The owner and organizer Ryan De'Pual and his wife Linda De'Pual are the top targets. Duo was hired as a Master Engineer and Trowa as his trophy partner. This is a long term assignment.

Melissa looked at the two men, she knew Trowa, but the other she did not and was confused as to why he was here with Trowa. Duo put on a smile and lifted his hand in greeting.

"Hello," he said cheerfully enough to put her at ease.

She gave him a nod and turned to Trowa. "Trowa… I," he paused and looked at Duo as he stood there before he walked into the house and towards the kitchen. "I have been thinking, and have come to terms with you working for Preventers and I can't do it." Trowa nodded his head understanding; at least he hadn't needed to tell Melissa anything. "I will be moving in the week, a new job opened up in the L4 Colony area."

"You'll like space," Duo said from the kitchen doorway eating a yogurt from the fridge as if he was well at home.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked turning angry eyes on him. "And it's none of your business."

Duo licked the inside of the spoon and watched her carefully. "Duo," he answered her. "I fought with Trowa in the war."

"Last I heard that was six nearly seven years ago, and Trowa hasn't spoken to me of you," she crossed her arms. "I warn you he's a Preventer."

Duo looked bored of the conversation. "Got a tv Tro?"

"In the den," Trowa answered Duo as the braided ex-pilot turned and headed off to find the den.

"You really know him?" Melissa asked, Trowa have a single simple nod.

"He's calmed down," Trowa admitted as he heard the tv come on and then a news reported come on line.

"You have a mission," Melissa said again this time looking at Trowa with her arms loosely crossed in front of her. "How long?"

"It'd deep, several months, classified information everything else," Trowa said.

"I hope it's everything you want Trowa," Melissa said and walked away from him towards the kitchen.

Trowa walked towards the stairs and wasn't surprised when he heard an extra set following him to the bedroom. Duo sat on the bed as Trowa took out a duffle bag and started to pack some of his clothes. Duo looked around the room, it had an obvious touch of a woman, he then fell back against the blanket and watched the ceiling. Listening to the sounds of Trowa packing put a small smile on his face and he started to chuckle.

"Something amusing?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, you tried to settle down," Duo answered. Trowa stopped packing and looked at Duo.

"Is that strange?" Trowa asked. "Heero has Relena, and Quatre is seeing someone, he refuses to tell me who," Trowa shrugged a shoulder at Duo. "You had Hilde for a while."

"Uhh… huh?" Duo leaned up on his elbows and looked at Trowa. He met the even green gaze of his fellow ex-pilot before breaking into a face splitting grin. "I was never 'with' Hilde… hell she married some guy that was in the Sweeper band." He answered and lay back on the bed. "Guess Cathy went off and got a family too huh?"

Trowa didn't respond to that as he had mentioned that before. He pulled the zipper across the duffle and moved it aside and sat down on the bed beside Duo. Duo watched him and a grin appeared on his face. Trowa just lifted a brow at the ex-Deathscythe pilot's amusement.

"Never thought I'd be one to marry ya know?" he said after a moment.

"Is your degree real or a copy you made?" Trowa asked after a while of silence.

Duo huffed and turned his head to the side. "It's real, the last six years of it and work and all," he said. "In fact I believe I still have my papers I wrote when I got my masters and doctorate," he turned deep blue eyes on Trowa then, amusement gone from them. "I wasn't stupid in the war ya know," he said. Trowa didn't move his gaze from him. "Yeah I played a happy fool, but that was my way of coping."

"Why does Wufei hate you so much?" Trowa turned to look back into the room.

Duo shrugged. "We clash?" he closed his eyes as Melissa walked in.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Naw, I'll get outa ya hair," Duo answered and sat up and stood in one fluid motion and walked out. "I'll be here ta pick ya up at five."

-break-

Duo pulled into the driveway of Trowa's house at oh four fifty and saw the ex-Heavyarms pilot standing on the step watching Duo. Trowa walked over to his car and opened the back door and threw his duffle bag into the back and slid into the passenger's seat.

"You took my car," Trowa said.

"Yep," Duo answered. "We're going to go to a parking garage, from there a taxi should be waiting we'll take it to the airport. The area is Preventer owned so your car won't be towed."

Trowa nodded as he looked out the window. "Where did you go last night?"

"Heero's," Duo answered easily. "He seems to be the only one that can really put up with me." There was a pause, "for any length of time. Luckily for you I work five days a week."

Trowa crossed his arms and made a small noise as if saying he understood what Duo was saying. He had already switched out his id and passport with his new fake one.

When they reached the garage Une and Heero were there waiting for them. Trowa lifted a brow as he stepped out of the car.

"Trowa," Une called over. Heero walked over to Duo and helped him move the baggage over to the other car. "Trowa, you are being sent on this mission to make sure Maxwell comes out alive, also to gather the intelligence we need. If they are in fact building massive weapons, we need you to keep an update, also," she looked over at Duo who was grinning wide at Heero as he talked about something or another. "Duo has been approached by several rebel factions; we need to make sure he stays on our side."

"He won't turn," Trowa replied to Une.

Her lips twitched up slightly, "you were best at blending in and playing enemy, you had done it to me before. Duo was a thief and a terrorist; I will not put it past him, to consider other options."

Trowa nodded his head finally but he still didn't believe Duo had it in him to turn. Not against Heero. Duo waved at him and pointed to his watch on his wrist before getting into the back of the car that Heero was going to be driving. Trowa walked over and got into the back with Duo.

Heero took off.

"This will be your last briefing," Heero said. "Keep us informed with the numbers and e-mails we have provided for you, you will need to check in once every two weeks and give us an update on the situation. Failure to do so will result in Preventers taking action, Une doesn't want to do that. You have clearance for two years for this mission," he looked in the rearview at Duo. "Do not take that long."

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Duo said with his hands behind his head.

"It's a ten hour shuttle ride to the L1 Colony, at the shuttle port there will be someone there waiting your arrival to take you to your estate safely."

"Geez Heero we're not Relena or the people she keeps," Duo replied.

"No, but you are Doctor Maxwell of Zopedum Enterprise, Master Engineer," Heero said and looked back to the near empty road. Duo scoffed and turned his head to look outside. Heero didn't say anything for a while, then, "it's good to be working with you again."

"Yeah, just like old times eh?" Duo answered in a softer voice. Trowa turned his attention to him and Heero. "Ah well if it's anything I am sure me and my buddy here can figure it out."

Trowa nearly snorted, he was nothing of a buddy to Duo.

"Contact Preventers first for a plan," Heero said.

"When have you known me to use a plan?" Duo questioned and then saw the glare he was getting from Heero in the rearview and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah whatever."

Heero pulled into the shuttle port and turned to look at them he nodded once. Duo and Trowa got out of the car and gathered their luggage and carried it inside. The line wasn't too bad; they boarded the shuttle easily enough and sat down. Duo relaxed into the first class seat and closed his eyes maybe to get a bit of sleep.

Trowa watched him calmly and silently.

The shuttle took off to space. Duo didn't open his eyes until they cleared the Earth and then he looked out the window to all the stars. "Man, it's good to be back."

"You haven't been in space often?" Trowa inquired.

"I was going to EU, and its kinda on Earth so, yeah, it's been a while," Duo thought about it for a moment. "About three years now I guess, since I turned over management of L2 Scrap to Hilde because of my classes."

"Never pictured you for the school type," Trowa said.

"Yeah well, things happen," Duo answered, "I wanted something more than just, war kid, terrorist, and Sweeper on everything I do. Now I graduated from a prestigious school with good grades and a Doctorate, well I guess I thought it'd change tha way people would look at me ya know?"

"Did it?"

"You tell me," Duo replied with a frown. "I aint no sixteen teenage terrorist anymore; I aint fighten in some war."

"Your speech hasn't improved," Trowa looked at him with a twitch in his lip.

"Yeah well some things never change I guess," Duo grumbled and leaned his head against the cool glass.

They rode in silence for a while until a stewardess came by with a small menu and some water for them. Duo gave her a big grin and thanks as he drank and looked over the menu. Trowa sat with a leg crossed over the other and his arms folded gently.

The woman came back. "Can I have a blanket and pillow?" Duo asked; the woman nodded her head and left to get the required items. Duo looked at Trowa when the former pilot opened an eye at him. He shrugged and took the items from the woman when she came back. He covered himself and laid the pillow across the window.

"Sleeping in a shuttle full of people, strangers," Trowa whispered.

Duo looked at him, "we're not in a war, haven't been for six years," Duo told him, and then closed his eyes. "Now, I am going to get some sleep before we get to L1."

Trowa didn't reply to that, and soon Duo was in an uneasy sleep. Even after six years the training and lack of peaceful rest during the war still cut deep in the two former pilots. Trowa too slept uneasily in the shuttle of strangers.

-Break-

Finally on the L1 Colony L1X38766 Duo stretched out his arms and looked around at the people who held up signs for the unloading passengers. Duo saw his last name and walked over to the woman who smiled kindly at him. "Mister Maxwell," she greeted and held out a hand. "I am Rubie, I will be your driver," she said and looked to Trowa who stood next to Duo. "And you must be also Mister Maxwell," her smile didn't fade.

"Yes, thank you," Duo said and nodded his head when she said her greeting to Trowa. Trowa nodded his head in meeting but remained silent.

Rubie took them out to the car and put their bags in the trunk. "Anywhere first or straight home?" he asked.

"Home," Trowa answered. Rubie bit the inside of her cheek but nodded when Duo didn't correct her.

The mansion wasn't as grand as one of the Winner mansions, it this was a two story, five bedroom four bath house with a pool in the back with a pool house, as well as a nice yard a three car garage. Trowa opened the front door and looked at the entry way.

Duo whistled behind him. "Makes me think of Quatre's house we stayed at for Christmas that year after the eve war," Duo commented as he moved past Trowa to stand in the entry.

"Did we need something this big?" Trowa asked.

Duo shrugged. "No, I guess an apartment would have worked just as well," he admitted. Trowa dropped his bag on the ground next to Duo's.

"My number is beside the office phone, call if you need a driver," Rubie called from outside as Duo closed the door.

He turned back to Trowa and they both just stood there a moment looking at each other, before they went their own ways and started checking for cameras or bugs.

Some things never change…


	3. Chapter 3

::I do not Own Gundam Wing::

The Year as After Colony 201 – 6 years after the Eve Wars.

Chapter 3:

After sweeping the house and finding no bugs Trowa and Duo set out to putting their clothing away. Because the house had two master bedrooms side by side, Duo took one and Trowa took the other. They may be married for this mission, but they didn't have to share the same sleeping arrangements. They didn't even share a bathroom. Which Duo was in currently leaning on the counter looking at himself in the long mirror, his braid falling over his shoulder and his eyes blankly looking at the chestnut locks. He had thought about many times cutting the thing off. But that would take away who he was, it was his foundation. He looked up into green eyes and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Entertaining yourself?" Trowa asked crossing his arms relaxed.

"Thinkin," Duo answered and turned to face Trowa. "I will be starting in a couple of days, I received a message of a little dinner party tomorrow night, Ryan and Linda invited you, me and another couple to a grill out at his mansion, casual dress," he said.

"You have thoughts?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, they are inviting us over to see if they can trust us, so no bugs this go, I know ya was wanting eyes and ears on em soon, but, I donno," Duo rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Trowa. The ex-Heavyarms pilot shrugged a shoulder.

"You are running this not me, I am here as backup," he answered and turned away from him.

"Trowa," Duo called out. Trowa stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Even if it's just on paper, I don't lie," Duo said. Trowa was unmoving for a long moment measuring the other man up and down. "I know we gotta make up some stuff with the marriage in all, I know that."

Trowa lifted his brow at him.

"You're my husband, I'll treat you like it," he said. Trowa turned his back to Duo.

"It's just for the mission," was his answer. Duo leaned back against the bathroom counter and watched Trowa vanish into the hallway.

Duo stood there thinking about what he had said and how much of an idiot he sounded like. He finally pushed off and walked into his room where Trowa walked in as well. Duo turned his head to the side in question.

"The house needs to be stocked," he said simply. Duo nodded his head and walked down stairs with Trowa, he called Rubie back to take them to the store, and she had sounded really happy to be able to take them somewhere.

They rode in silence to the store and did their shopping rather easily for the most part understanding what they needed to get, get it and be done with it. Neither former pilot liked shopping.

Once back at the house and the bags inside and Rubie leaving them again, they set to work stocking the place, Duo mostly handed items to Trowa who put them away where he wished. Duo didn't really care where cereal went or that the sugar was in the fridge. It was all the same to him and he would get used to it.

Trowa watched Duo silently. The once teenage blabber mouth couldn't sit still for more than a few moments unless it was life or death, was quietly helping him put stuff away.

"Something on my face Barton?" Duo asked holding two more boxes of pasta.

"Thinking," was Trowa's reply.

"Am I filling your thoughts already?" Duo grinned, jokingly, though it wasn't like his former wide grin of mirth he wore as a mask in the war.

"You have changed," Trowa whispered.

"We went over that already," Duo replied. "We all have really. Quatre even, more of a businessman now. You, Heero and Wufei have as well, little things, the changes nonetheless."

"You talked to Quatre recently?" Trowa questioned.

"Yeah, I have," Duo said and leaned back on the counter and looked at Trowa with his arms crossed over his chest. "Three weeks or so ago now, he and Heero also went to my graduation. Heero said he informed you and Wufei but he didn't think you two would come." Duo shrugged.

"You have always been closed to Heero," Trowa answered lifting a brow at the unasked question behind that statement.

Duo chuckled, it wasn't a full blown laugh but his shoulders shook with it. "Heero…. And me close? If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were joshing me. We worked together in the war Tro, as we all did, at the time Heero was in love with his computers and I had an unhealthy attachment to Deathscythe. We were friends and we kept in contact after the war, that's as far as that went."

"Nothing personal?" Trowa asked as he looked at the can foods.

"Nothing personal, after the war I started to take classes on line while working on L2 Scrap with Hilde, then I was accepted into EU and well I went back and forth between Earth and Space for a while, then ended up staying on Earth because of the class load I had gotten. I didn't have time to think of relationships and personal feelings for anyone, well that's not all true, I did think of someone often while I was at school," Duo shrugged his shoulder and turned to walk away. "I am going to go shower unless you need me for anything else?"

Trowa shook his head and handed him a bag of bathroom goodies as well as three towels.

Duo walked up the stairs to shower while Trowa finished putting the food away. He was heading upstairs when the phone rang. He walked over to the wall and pressed the answer button. Ryan appeared on the screen.

"Hello there, you must be Trowa Maxwell," he said with a smile on his face. Trowa nodded his head. "Wonderful. Just making sure you and your husband can make it to tomorrow and to give you the address with directions," he said and then the phone beeped to inform Trowa that there was additional information coming through. "It's such a pleasure meeting you."

"I believe Duo had agreed," Trowa answered Ryan. "We look forward to meeting with you."

"Wonderful, wonderful," he said with a smile that set Trowa on edge. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you," Trowa replied and the call ended, he looked at the information and printed it out and headed upstairs while looking over the map. Trowa looked at Duo's bedroom door and listened to the rushing sound of the water running before he walked to the next door down and walked inside. He would inform Duo of the little call later.

That evening was uneventful, dinner was made on the fly with what they had and Duo in the kitchen as Trowa watched and helped when and where as needed or just to make sure he didn't burn anything, which he didn't. Trowa informed him of the call; they made a simple back story that was based mostly on truth for Duo's benefit. Then they went to bed in their own rooms.

Later that night Trowa sat up in his bed and looked at the clock on the night stand, it was three in the morning and he had sweat dripping down his back. Pushing back the covers he got out of bed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He stopped in the door way when he saw Duo with his head down on the kitchen table, a mug of coffee resting in his hand. Trowa walked closer to him and placed a hand against the mug, it was warm but not coffee hot telling him he has been awake for a while now. Duo turned his head to the side and opened an eye at him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Duo asked.

"Woke up," Trowa answered instead. Nodding at the answer Duo rolled his head back down and then pushed himself away from the table. "How long have you been awake?"

"About thirty minutes," Duo replied and stretched out his arms and legs. "My bed is calling me again," he stood up dumped the un-drunk coffee in the sink and rinsed out his cup before moving away from Trowa. The former pilot watched him walk away. Trowa made himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter watching outside the window; it was still in the night cycle of the colony but the glow from it made it not as dark as Earth's night. Trowa watched silently until his cup of coffee was gone. By then the day cycle was going to be starting soon, he might as well try and get some more sleep.

Walking down the hall way he paused by Duo's door and looked at it for a long time. He had a bad feeling about this grill out with Ryan, his wife and this other couple. He put it aside and walked into his room once more. He opened the door connecting their two rooms slowly, silently and saw Duo not sleeping but sitting on the bed back to him fiddling with something in his hands. Trowa remained silent as he watched the braided former pilot.

Duo fell backwards and placed his hands behind his head and glared at the ceiling, demanding answers from it. "Man," he sighed and rolled to his side and closed his eyes. "Ya know Trowa, I was a Gundam pilot," he turned his head to look at the door where Trowa as standing. "The click of a door gave ya away."

"What are you still doing awake?" Trowa ignored the comment before.

"Thinkin of the cameras for our own house," he answered. "I think I want at least one in every room." Trowa lifted a single brow at him. "Yes Trowa Every room."

"Fine, we'll start tomorrow," Trowa replied and went back to him room, he fell asleep once more.

-break-

Duo finished setting up the five computer monitors in the walk in closet in his room it was against Trowa's bedroom wall so he tried to be quiet about it, but connecting wires and setting up the table and cooler for the computer itself and then setting the video programs, seemed easy enough. However, when a shadow fell on him and he looked up to see a newly woken Trowa he grinned, Trowa frowned showing his displeasure and walked away.

Freshly washed Trowa walked down the stairs to see Rubie cooking what looked like lunch when he looked at the microwave clock, eleven twenty-seven. Trowa was truly annoyed now, he slept past ten, and he sat down at the table and looked around the room when he saw a camera. It was a small wireless; no there were three in this room. Trowa stood up and walked to the other rooms and looked at the cameras. There were cameras in nearly every room on the ground floor already.

From the small library Duo waved at him as he walked in.

"Didn't wanna bother your sleep, thought ya could use it," he answered without being asked.

"When did you start waking before noon?" Trowa asked as he walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a random book.

Duo climbed off the ladder before answering, "believe it or not Trowa I didn't sleep past noon unless I had just gotten to sleep. I didn't make it a habit and I hated doing it. Look I get it you don't like me, and you are only here for the mission," he said the last part in a whisper. "Come on," Duo said and walked up stairs and into the closet where Trowa followed him. Trowa leaned over the back of Duo's chair as he showed Trowa the bottom floor cameras.

"We were married a couple of months ago, after my graduation. We had been seeing each other before then for about a year but because of my school it wasn't anything serious," Duo said while watching Rubie take a tray out of the oven. "We had known each other from the war as we were both Gundam pilots, that is also a reason why we didn't feel right dating a civilian."

"You are a civilian," Trowa informed him.

Duo looked up at him, "I will never be a real civilian and you know that. Anyway we wanted to take our relationship to the next step and we got married, you quit the Preventers to be with me."

"Fine," Trowa agreed. "Cameras look good, upstairs?"

Duo shook his head. "Havent done them yet," he leaned back in his chair and smiled up at Trowa. "I thought you'd want to help."

"Flattering," Trowa replied and walked away from him. "Come on it looks as if lunch is ready."

Duo walked after him.

-break-

A couple of hours later the entire house had cameras, and they were getting ready with their grill date with the De'Paul couple and this mystery couple. Duo wore a pair of jeans, his boots and a t-shirt while Trowa went more back in time with his tennis shoes, jeans and turtle neck long sleeved shirt.

When they walked down stairs Duo lifted a brow and chuckled.

"Man that brings me back," he said around his chuckles.

"It's casual," Trowa answered as he got into the car.

"It's you," Duo grinned as he sat beside him and closed the door. They rode in mild silence while Rubie drove and talked lightly of how she liked to drive and meeting them.

Once at the mansion a man opened Duo's door he looked like a servant as he bowed to them both.

"Mister De'Paul is awaiting you on the back porch sirs, shall I show you the way?" the man asked as Rubie drove away. Duo nodded his head and they were led through the grand house by the servant man. Ryan and his wife were sitting down talking to another couple, the woman in a simple dress with long brown hair started to giggle. The man beside her had light blond hair cut short and wore dress pants a long sleeve button shirt and a vest.

"Ah, mister Maxwell," Ryan said. Duo and Trowa's eyes were locked on the blond male. He turned around and blinked blue eyes at them.


	4. Chapter 4

::I do not Own Gundam Wing::

The Year as After Colony 201 – 6 years after the Eve Wars.

Chapter 4:

Duo and Trowa stood in the door way, a shocked expression on their faces.

"Hey guys, long time," the blond said.

"Quatre?" Duo got out first. The former pilot nodded his head. Ryan sat back in his chair watching the exchange with a small smile.

"Mister Winner and his fiancée Elsa are here because Winner Corp is the main supporter for my company," Ryan said. "You three know each other from the last couple of wars if I am not mistaken. Elsa is Linda's older sister's daughter."

Quatre stood up and walked over and hugged Duo; that seemed to snap Duo back to the here and now. His arms came around Quatre in a hug. Quatre pulled away and looked at Trowa. "Duo seems to be treating you well, congratulations on your wedding; I guess my invitation got lost somewhere."

"You mean you didn't get it Q?" Duo asked. Quatre shook his head. "I wondered why you didn't show up."

"You could have told me, we talked often enough," Quatre narrowed his eyes at Duo.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Duo grinned at him.

"I am happy for you Duo," there was a secret message in that statement Trowa could tell.

"Well gentlemen, why don't we all sit down together," Ryan said. Quatre smiled at him and walked back to the table. A coal grill sat some thirty steps away, fire and smoke drifted in the air. "Duo will be the master engineer of the company, I am glad you approve Quatre."

Trowa and Duo sat down at the table, Duo closer to Ryan and Trowa beside Quatre. "The company is here to serve Quatre in making a better colony living. Colony maintenance and systems controls as well as developing many other things, we specialize in function." He took a drink of his tea. "With your skills at computers and the colonies from what Quatre was telling me I believe you will make a wonderful leader for our team."

"Quatre was tellin ya about me huh?" Duo asked as the man butler from before appeared with iced tea for both he and Trowa.

"Yes about you, your husband, and the other two as well," he closed his eyes half way.

"You make it sound bad," Linda said to him. "Quatre told us a bit about the war and how he met all of you, nothing else."

Duo and Trowa both relaxed some at hearing that not noticing that they had tensed up. They sat there for a moment before Trowa turned and looked at Quatre. "The war?"

"Yes, it's been six years, the Preventers have been doing a wonderful job at keeping the peace, and Relena is just a wonderful diplomat. I heard that Heero is going to be running next year for the L1 section of the colonies, is that true?" Quatre asked.

"He hasn't told me anything," Trowa answered.

"He was going to," Duo interjected Trowa as the former performer looked at him. "But he's going to let the current one run again because Relena likes arguing with him and it keeps her from taking out rages on him."

"I would think there would be conflicts," Elsa said to the rim of her glass. "Mister Yuy and Miss Peacecraft are in a long standing relationship are they not?" Duo, Trowa and Quatre nodded to this. "Then would he just give her whatever she wanted because of this?"

"Heero's not like that," Duo said. "He fought like we did for the colonies; he would just bow them out without first thinking about it."

"But then the relationship of Earth would suffer because of their relationship suffering," Elsa combatted. "It's tragic but true. If you have to diplomats for different factions in a relationship one of two things happen," she sat her glass down.

"They either break up the personal relationship, or the political relationship," Quatre finished, Elsa nodded her head.

Duo glared at the woman as she looked back at him. "Mister Yuy use to be your partner," she concluded. Duo shook his head.

"We worked together yeah, but we weren't partners, it would be like Tro and Q being partners," Duo said and looked at Trowa.

"You hold much fire for Heero," Linda said.

"Yeah he's my friend," Duo replied. Trowa crossed his arms and relaxed in his chair.

"Why Trowa?" Ryan asked. Duo sat there for a minute or two.

"Because…" Duo bowed his head a slight tint of pink rising to his cheeks.

Trowa leaned back and placed his arm on the back of Duo's chair. "Because he loves me," Trowa replied for Duo. "We didn't really work together in the war, but when we did we got along well enough. When the war ended we kept in contact with each other."

"Really?" Quatre questioned looking at Duo. "You never told me that you talked to him."

"Well ya know, it was just little things, never got really full conversations out of him the way you did Q, all I ever managed after the fighten was hey or something ya know?" Duo gave a lop sided smile. Linda and Elsa gave small smiles towards Trowa.

"He has such a way with words doesn't he?" Linda asked Trowa.

"He's always been like that, I guess even EU couldn't change that about him," Trowa explained. Quatre sat there and rested his chin in his hand and tapped a finger on the table.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I am started to get hungry how about we start cooking hum?" Ryan asked and stood up.

"Sounds wonderful," Linda said and she too stood up. "Ladies, with me, gents with Ryan, Trowa you are considered a lady here."

Trowa looked at Linda as she and Elsa walked towards the house. He gave Duo a glare to match Heero's during the war and then went to follow the two women into the house.

Duo watched after him.

"Calm down Romeo, he'll be back they are just going to get the food to cook," Ryan chuckled at Duo's worried expression.

"I afraid of that," Duo admittedly joked. Quatre and Ryan laughed at him. Duo watched Quatre as he turned to Ryan and started talking about a new design for a star base or something. Duo's brain was in over drive of why Quatre could be here, surely he knew of the dangers… He knew that Trowa as a Preventer agent, he also knew so much more than what he was letting on, even to he and Trowa.

Duo couldn't place it.

Trowa bumped Duo's elbow and looked at him as blue eyes turned up to look at green, Trowa then looked towards the grill. Quatre and Ryan were talking in hushed tones, Duo stood up as Trowa sat the salad down on the table and walked over to Quatre, and he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder and gave his trademark smile.

"Whatcha talkin about over here all hushed hushed?" he whispered to them. Ryan smiled at Duo and turned a stake over.

"Medium right? Trowa said you liked it that way," Ryan said, Duo nodded his head.

"We were talking about old systems," Quatre said and gave Duo a once over. "We are going to hold a little meeting after dinner; I would like it if you'd join us."

"Can't say no to ya Q," Duo answered and looked over the grill and the wonderful smells from it.

"Good, I look forward to using that weakness later," he said, Duo lifted a brow in question but Quatre didn't give an explanation.

Ryan placed a plate of grilled vegetables in his hand, Duo walked over to the wives at the table as they were chattering about some kind of fundraiser for the colony schools. Duo sat the plate down, Linda handed him a stack of plates and he walked back over. He and Quatre helped serve everyone their stakes, thus landed them back around the table again.

Linda and Elsa brought up their ideas of the fundraisers for the schools to Quatre and Ryan who listened as they ate.

"Trowa had a wonderful idea of inviting the circus to the colony and to see if they would be willing to make some sort of charity performance based on donations instead of admission fees," Elsa said catching Duo's attention. Quatre looked at Trowa.

"Are you sure? Catherin got married didn't she?" Quatre asked.

"She did, she still performs in the circus," Trowa said. "I can give her a call so she can bring it up with the manager."

"Will you be performing?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"You were a circus performer?" Elsa inquired.

"It was more of a cover for the war than an actual profession," Trowa replied. Elsa and Linda got devious smiles on their faces as they looked to Duo.

"So what did you do?" Linda asked.

"I did a couple of things, acrobatics, lion taming, had knives thrown at me," Trowa answered honestly.

"So Duo," Linda pointed her fork at him. "You tested his flexibility?"

Duo stopped moving the slice of squash to his mouth and looked at Linda. The table started to laugh then. The look of shock and embarrassment had met her question. Trowa looked at him, but answered as easily as Linda had asked. "Many times."

Duo was about ready to die due to an extra amount of blood rushing to his head, how could he not they were talking about a sex life that he has never had. He had to thank Trowa for his ability to bleed into a role like he does. He took this bull by the horns so to speak and he was doing a fine job with it. He wasn't expecting this from him. Ever.

It was awkward.

"Well, while the wonderful wives deal with the cleanup, Quatre, Duo could I see you in my office?" Ryan asked and stood up.

Quatre followed him as Duo nodded and stood placing a hand on Trowa's shoulder. Trowa caught the gesture for what it was, a thanks.

Ryan closed the door after Duo and walked to his desk as the two former gundam pilots sat down on the other side of it.

"I am sure you have guessed by now why Quatre is here," he said. "He is a benefactor of Zopedum Enterprises. We make security systems, computer systems and mobile suits and dolls, we have four new models. Quatre recommended you to me because of your abilities."

"I didn't expect you'd marry Trowa though, isn't he part of Preventers?" Quatre asked.

"He was; he quit when we got married."

"You cannot tell him anything unless you can completely trust him," Ryan said earning a glare from both Duo and Quatre.

"Trowa is trustworthy," Quatre said.

Ryan nodded and handed Duo an usb drive and looked at him. "We need a system that won't kill our soldier's brains when they get into the cockpit of the suits. We have a copy of the zero system but that is far too dangerous to use, if you think you can change the system."

"I'll look into it," Duo replied looking at the drive. Duo looked over to Quatre. "Why Quatre?"

"We were young and didn't fully understand what was happening or going on, Relena's words sounded nice and the idea of Peace was a wonderful thing. But that's not what humanity is. Humanity is being able to govern our own countries, our own colonies, not to conform to one person's dreams and ideas. That doesn't make us who we are. People should have the right to defend themselves and not have to rely solely on the Preventers." Quatre said and looked at Duo for a long time before he smiled. "I know this is throwing away all we have worked for, but Duo the colonies aren't getting better, Earth is still in major control and they pick and choose which colonies get the attention first. L1 before the wars was funded by the Japanese nation and alliance force, L2 was American, L3 was Europe, L4 was Russian and Arabian, L5 was China and Asia. The Lunar base was Australian but they lost it and it because L1 territory. Believe it or not the Alliance was better than what Relena is doing. She is taking the people's will, and their right to defend what is theirs."

Duo sat in the chair holding the flash drive in his hands, his head bowed down and he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. Ryan sat across his desk looking at Duo.

"We don't want to control the Earth and Colonies under one rule and law. We want people to be able to choose what they want once more. We want to revive the Alliance," Ryan said and slid a folder closer to him. "We want your help with that. Here is a list of people that Quatre and I have put together for the new Alliance head. You will find two people from each nation, as well as Relena. Relena destroyed many traditions that have been in nations for hundreds of years."

Duo took the folder and nodded his head.

"Will you help us Duo?" Quatre asked. Duo turned and looked over at the former Sandrock pilot.

"Yeah," Duo nodded. "I'll help ya."


	5. Chapter 5

::I do not Own Gundam Wing::

A/N: The specs on the mobile suits are messed up, but to keep in ordnance with Gundam Wing my specs will be based off of theirs – so messed up in other words -.-

The Year as After Colony 201 – 6 years after the Eve Wars.

Chapter 5:

Z – sixteen point three meters tall, seven point one metric tons. Sensors mounted in head two hundred meter radius. Vulcan guns mounted in head three hundred rounds each. Beam saber with recharge rack in right arm wrist, free range floating mines with remote reactor, beam gun with twenty round charges.

O – sixteen point five meters tall, seven point metric tons. Sensors mounted in head two hundred meter radius. Vulcan guns mounted in head, three hundred rounds each. Beam Gatling gun three hundred round charge, three charge packs, mounted on right arm, twenty missile launcher pods, times two in chest with three rounds of homing missiles. Beam saber and recharge rack mounted on back.

P – sixteen meters tall, six point eight metric tons. Sensors mounted in head two hundred meter radious. Vulcan guns mounted on head three hundred rounds each, 105mm rifle with a one hundred round clip. Two Beam sabers mounted in each wrist, two Beam sais mounted on each forearm. Six planet defenser energy shield.

E – sixteen point five meters tall, eight point five metric tons. Sensor mounted in head two hundred meter radius. Machine cannon mounted in chest times two, six hundred and fifty rounds each. Two Heat swords stored in charged pack on back. Buster shield with beam blade that can be launched at target.

Beside each new mobile suit came pictures of the specs of the machine and pictures of them. Duo looked at the computer screen in his office with a frown. He wasn't truly upset at what he was looking at here; no he was upset because now Quatre and Ryan would be monitoring this computer. The program downloaded as soon as he plugged in the device, he had no doubt that he could remove it, but he bet that that would also alert Ryan as well. He would just have to bring it up when he went to work in a couple of days.

Trowa was leaning over him and glaring at the screen. "They look like Gundams," he said. "What is Quatre thinking?"

"That he needs to help revive that Alliance," Duo answered and ran a hand through his bangs. Trowa straightened from leaning over Duo's shoulder and shook his head. He glared at the wall as if to vent a bit of anger. "We still need to figure out if any of them are working and how large their army is," Duo sighed leaning back in his chair.

"He's an idiot," Trowa finally said, he walked to the door and walked out. Duo watched as he left and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't so sure if Trowa was right.

Duo went back to the computer and opened the other file on the drive. The Zero system coding. He hadn't told Trowa of this yet. So he sat in his office for an hour or so just reading the specs on the system. After that Trowa knocked on the door and opened it. Duo looked up from the computer screen.

"It's late," he said. Duo nodded and turned the computer off before he walked up stairs following Trowa. They went their own ways and Duo crashed on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Trowa sat on the bed next to him.

"Quatre really wants to help revive the alliance?"

"Yeah, he gave me a whole speech and everything about what humanity is. It seems that the colonies aren't getting the help they need from Preventers either, know anything about that?"

"From what I know there is a preventer office in each colony cluster."

"So one office for three to seven colonies," Duo bit the inside of his cheek. "Damn Tro, that's just not good enough."

"It's what Commander Une had funds for. If the government would just give her permission to use the old Oz and alliance bases they wouldn't have to fund building new buildings and just send people to space. But they say that the old bases would just be temptation for a coup d'etat."

"So Une can't do anything about it, it's all just Relena and the government?" Duo asked and looked at Trowa. The former mercenary looked down at Duo.

"Yeah, pretty much, the Preventers are only given so much in funds, and the government believes that Earth is still most important to keep safe so most of it goes to the Earth offices."

Duo frowned up at Trowa and placed a hand on his head as he thought. "Man this sucks, why is Preventers only getting a fraction of funds?"

"Because the government still has to fund the local police forces and other military operations for defense, the air and space ports and train stations for example, they also fund NASA," Trowa explained to Duo who let out a heaving sigh.

"Okay so the government has limited funds, I thought that Quatre's company got tax breaks to help fund the Preventers," Duo asked. "I know he has plenty to help set up Preventer offices in the colonies."

"Yes, and it helped the first two years that the council allowed it, the third year however they taxed all seven of his resource satellites, Quatre wasn't upset about it, but his funding for the preventers was cut because he needed to make sure that his business ran first."

Duo shook his head and shrugged a shoulder. "That doesn't mean that Quatre should want to revive the Alliance does it?" Duo worried his bottom lip and let out an annoyed growl. "We'll figure this out later, I am going to sleep."

Trowa took that as his cue to leave him alone. He walked out and closed the door behind him. He stood and listened to Duo shift around; he guessed he changed clothes before he heard the thud of a body hitting the bed. Duo was taking this hard.

Trowa stood there a few more minutes and then headed down the stairs and into Duo's office. He placed his hand on the computer power button but paused. Duo hadn't told him it was safe, he removed his hand and just slumped in the chair.

"Quatre," he breathed out and buried his face in his hands. "What is your goal? Was our fight seven years ago for nothing?"

Trowa looked up and towards the open door of the office. He stood up and walked out leaving Duo to sort out the information they would need to give to Une later. He then took to his own bed.

Morning was less eventful; they listened to the news while they ate breakfast. Duo retreated to the office and Trowa was left to wonder around the house and the grounds outside of it. It really was like one of Quatre's mansions. There was even a small swimming pool in the back yard with a deck and pool house. Trowa leaned on the porch railing and watched the colony sky. It was nothing like the earth sky and the breeze that swept by was generated, not natural. He had been spoiled on Earth.

After a while of just sitting there he turned back towards the house and knocked on the office door before he opened it.

"I am going to go look around," Trowa said. Duo nodded his head as he read over something on the screen and jotted down notes. It was strange seeing Duo focused like he was. Trowa closed the door and then walked out and called Rubie. She showed up ten minutes later and they went off into town.

They parked somewhere and walked down the market street where shops lined nearly the entire street. Rubie walked with him but remained a silent companion. Trowa stopped and looked in at a toy store at the display of stuffed animals.

"Is there a pet store around here?" he asked Rubie as she looked in at the window.

"Umm, I think there is," she straightened and looked around the street and pointed. "About a block that way," she said. Trowa turned to her pointing and nodded his head. They started off towards the store. Once inside a small flash of a smile crossed his lips.

He looked at the felines and canines both, he wasn't sure which one to get, he liked all animals and he was sure Duo leaned towards cats, but he wasn't sure. In fact he didn't know much about his husband, he had just learned that he had graduated from a known college, not stayed a scrap yard sweeper. He had thought about calling him and asking but that would seem a little off.

Trowa looked at the puppies and reached his hand inside the cage and several dogs bounced over to him and started to lick his hand, he ran his hand over what looked a German shepherd mix mutt. The dog had dark green eyes, he reached out and picked up the pup and ran his hand over the creature as it tried to lick his face. Soon an employee walked over to him. Rubie was smiling wide as she watched Trowa handle the animal. He would need something to keep him busy while Duo was working.

In the end he got the pup and a blue eyed dark kitten, Rubie had gone to get the car and pull it around to pack all the things that he had gotten for the animals. The cat he name Sky, she purred happily in her carrier as the pup yipped some at being in his.

Rubie happily drove back to the house. Trowa carried the carriers inside and looked off to the side to see Duo leaning over the kitchen counter looking at some paper work while a pot was boiling beside him. He didn't even look up as Trowa and Rubie brought everything inside.

However Duo watched silently as they made their trips.

"Pets?" Duo asked as he leaned on the door frame to the walkway and kitchen.

"I need something to do while you are gone," Trowa said and looked at Duo to try and judge his reaction of the pets. Duo didn't seem upset about it.

"What did you get?" he asked and walked closer to the animals. He opened the dog cage first and the puppy bounced out with a lot of energy and yipped at him while wagging his tail. Duo crouched down and took the puppy's head in his hands and looked at him. "A mutt huh…" he said with a grin on his face as the dog licked at him. Trowa opened the cat's cage and picked up the small creature and sat her on his shoulder. "Jade," Duo said. Trowa looked at him and turned his head to the side. "The dog's eyes and his name."

So they had two members to their family now. Trowa crouched down and ran his hand over the dog's fur. Duo looked up at Trowa, their eyes locking for a moment before Trowa looked down to the dog.

"Trowa I…" Duo caught his attention as the former pilot look back at him waiting for him to talk again.

"The dog didn't have a name, it's okay, I like Jade," Trowa guessed what he was going to say as he stood up and went to put some things away then. Duo stayed with the dog and it placed his head on Duo's thigh and looked up at him.

"Yeah, yeah don't look at me like that," he muttered to the dog. He walked back into the kitchen and looked at the pot and the reddish brown sauce and the chunks of shoulder meat. The dog followed him into the kitchen and sat down about two feet away from Duo's feet. The braided male looked at the dog and grinned at him. "Yeah I figured you'd be mine."

Trowa walked into the room and looked at the dog by Duo's feet as he still looked over something with a pen between his teeth. The cat still on his shoulder mewing softly as he moved around. Trowa walked over and put the caller on the dog and walked over to Duo and leaned over his shoulder. The cat mewing in protest in Trowa's ear.

"What's this?"

"The Zero system main control readings on a normal soldier, I have ten different soldiers patterns," Duo answered. Trowa looked at him wanting more of an explanation. Duo knew what he wanted but wasn't ready to tell him. They stood in silence as food was cooking. Duo turned to Trowa, he reached out and grabbed the other's hips and pulled him closer to his body and looked into the other's eyes. Trowa didn't flinch from the touch or the look in Duo's eyes. "Trust me…"


End file.
